Rigor Mortis
by eyeris
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Activity. Ein Tränkemeister und ein Muggelspiel - wer wird gewinnen? One-Shot, HG/SS, AU nach HP7


**A/N:**

Nach langer schriftstellerischer Abstinenz melde ich mich auch mal wieder zu Wort. Schuld daran ist eine Goose-Aufgabe im Rudel, in der ich von attack09 gezwungen wurde, für meine Story **Activity **eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Ich sag's gleich, für Rigor Mortis wird es keine Fortsetzung geben - Lemons liegen mir nicht sonderlich ;-)

Ganz lieb danken möchte ich meinen beiden Betaleserinnen, **HeiligeBabsi** und **Razielle**.

Rigor Mortis (auch bekannt als Ja, Herr und Meister) ist eine Art Rollenspiel, in dem ein Spieler den bösen Herrn und Meister spielt und die restlichen Spieler sind Goblins, die ihrem Herrn irgendeine Verfehlung erklären müssen. Ich hab das Spiel vor zwei Jahren in der Silvesternacht ziemlich angetrunken gespielt (ja, es war sehr lustig) und die Story aus der Erinnerung in einem ähnlichen Stil geschrieben. Also bitte nicht wundern.

Leider war das Erklären des Spiels in der Fic nicht möglich, da ich die Vorgabe hatte, exakt 3000 Wörter zu schreiben.

Das war's schon von mir. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

sSsSsSsSsSsS

Vorgaben:

- Sequel zu Activity (locker, fluffig, leicht)

- Severus findet Hermine in der Küche

- Hermine macht dort etwas mit den Hauselfen

- Gesellschaftsspiel

- exakt 3000 Wörter (ohne Titel)

- ein "Zauberduell" muss vorkommen

- "Wenn du es nicht richtig kannst, dann lass es bleiben, aber hör ja nicht auf!"

- letztes Wort: "Nacht"

sSsSsSsSsSsS

**Rigor Mortis**

_Heute ist ein schöner Tag._

Mit einem langgezogenen Grummeln zog Severus Snape, seines Zeichens der Tränkemeister auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die Tür zu seinen Wohnräumen im Kerker hinter sich zu und machte sich missmutig marschierend auf den Weg Richtung Küche.

_Ein schöner Tag. Ja, ja. Sarkasmus war schon immer meine Stärke. Eigentlich - eigentlich! - sollte ich ja mit einem Buch in der einen und einem Glas Feuerwhiskey in der anderen Hand vor meinem Kamin sitzen und die Dumbledore-freie Weihnachtszeit auf Hogwarts genießen. Wann entschließt sich Albus Man-sagt-mir-nach-ich-sei-unbesiegbar-also-mach-ich-die-größten-Dummheiten Dumbledore sonst schon zu einen spontanen Trekking-Trip in den argentinischen Anden?_

Zu seinem Pech ließ das Unglück nach Albus' Abreise nicht lange auf sich warten. Nachdem er sich schon dazu hatte breitschlagen lassen, für die vier Schüler, die in den Weihnachtsferien auf Hogwarts blieben, Babysitter zu spielen, war sofort nach Albus' Aufbruch ein Schneesturm über Schottland hereingebrochen und hatte das Schloss von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Das wäre ja nicht so schlimm gewesen, hätte ihm seine Kollegin Minerva Ich-bremse-auch-für-Slytherins McGonnagall dieses Jahr wieder die übliche Flasche Feuerwhiskey zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Stattdessen hatte sie sich für ein esoterisches Muggelbuch entschieden, mit dem er absolut gar nichts anfangen konnte.

_"Wege zur inneren Ausgeglichenheit für Dummies" - will sie mir damit irgendetwas sagen? Als ob ich so etwas gebrauchen könnte. Jetzt sitze ich wegen dieser vermaledeiten Hexe auf dem alkoholischen Trockenen. Das hat man davon, wenn man sich auf die Berechenbarkeit anderer Mitmenschen verlässt. Nichts als Scherereien. Und da soll ich innerlich ausgeglichen sein? PAH!_

Und so war er jetzt auf dem Weg zur Küche - um sich eine beruhigende und wärmende Tasse Kamillentee zu holen.

sSsSsSsSsSsS

Ein Birnenkitzeln später schwang die Tür zur Küche auf und gab den Blick frei auf ein überraschendes Bild: in einem Eck der Küche kauerten zig Hauselfen wimmernd und scheinbar zu Tode erschrocken; an einem Tisch in einem zweiten Eck saßen Ron und Ginevra Weasley und versuchten verzweifelt, ihren Lachkrampf mit wenig Erfolg in einen Hustenanfall zu verwandeln; und im dritten Eck waren Harry Potter und Hermine Granger damit beschäftigt, einen Hauself - wenn man nach der unförmigen Strickmütze ging, die an einem Fuß des Hauselfen hing, handelte es sich dabei um Dobby - im Spülbecken zu - ERTRÄNKEN? ! ?

_Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn!_

Mit einer ebenso schwungvollen wie eleganten Bewegung zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen lautlosen Stupor in Richtung Potter und Granger.

Severus hatte mit allem gerechnet - aber nicht damit, dass Potter frisch und frei seinen Zauberstab ziehen und ihm einen kombinierten Schild- und Entwaffnungszauber auf den Hals jagen würde, der ihn kopfüber an die nächste Wand krachen ließ.

_Wo hat Harry Wo-ist-bei-meinem-Zauberstab-nur-vorne? Potter nur so zaubern gelernt? Und was tun diese zwitschernden, gelben Vöglein hier, die um meinen Kopf kreisen? Piep, piep, piep ... tiriliiiiiiiiiiiiii ..._

sSsSsSsSsSsS

Severus lag auf einer blühenden Frühlingswiese, gebadet in sanften Sonnenstrahlen, während weiche Grashalme seine nackten Füße kitzelten. In seinen Armen lag, ihren geschmeidigen Körper an den seinen geschmiegt, seine Hermine. Sie strich eine rebellische schwarze Strähne mit ihren zarten Händen aus seinem Gesicht, und mit einem liebevollen Lächeln beugte sie sich über ihn und ihre Lippen näherten sich langsam seinem Mund ...

_Mmmmm ... Mein Lieblingstraum. Jetzt fehlt nur noch etwas mehr ... Action, wie die Hogwarts-Schüler so neumodisch sagen würden. __Unterbelichtete__ Schüler._

Gerade in dem Moment, als er seine Hand nach Hermine ausstrecken und ihre verheißungsvollen Lippen näher zu sich ziehen wollte, traf ihn etwas kaltes und nasses und vor allem _scharfes _mitten ins Gesicht.

Keuchend fuhr er in eine sitzende Position hoch, während eine Stimme direkt in sein Ohr brüllte: "Verdammt, Ron, hör auf den ganzen Feuerwhiskey zu verschwenden!"

_Feuerwhiskey? Wo? Wo? Ich will auch!_

Severus schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund, rappelte sich mühsam in die Höhe und funkelte mit blitzenden Augen die vier Schuldigen an, die sich aber leider gar nicht die Mühe machten, auf irgendeine Art und Weise schuldig auszusehen.

"So so. Wen haben wir denn da? Das Trio Infernale samt Stargast", zischte er mit kaum verhohlener Wut. "Können Sie mir erklären, was zum Teufel Sie hier machen?"

_Ruhig, Sev. Ganz ruhig. Du willst dem Schulleiter nicht erklären müssen, wo plötzlich die Leichen von vier Schülern - auf die du ganz zufällig aufpassen solltest - herkommen, wenn er wieder von seinem Abenteuerurlaub zurückkommt. _

"Wir spielen, Sir!"

_Ach nein, ich hätte gedacht, sie lausen einen Hippogreif. __Dusselige__ Schüler._

Nach einem kurzen, aber nicht im Geringsten bedeutungslosen Blick auf den Tisch zischte er: "Das sehe ich, Miss Weasley! _Was_ spielen Sie?"

"Strip-Mau-Mau!", ließ Potter mit einem breiten Grinsen verlauten.

Beinahe hätte Severus ob dieser typischen Teenager-Antwort die Augen verdreht. Im letzten Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er sich damit vom Niveau her auch nicht viel von Harry Nachts-lutsch-ich-noch-am-Daumen Potter unterschieden hätte, und zog deswegen nur gekonnt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Sicher, Potter. Das erklärt auch, warum Sie noch alle angezogen sind! Und warum -", Severus hob seine Hand, als Potter wieder zu einer Ausrede ansetzen wollte und wandte sich stattdessen an die geistige Größe des Goldenen Trios, Hermine Granger "- spielen Sie hier in der Küche und nicht in Ihrem Aufenthaltsraum, wo Sie zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde eigentlich verweilen sollten?"

Leider erhielt er die Antwort wieder von einer wenig geistreichen Stelle.

"Zwei Worte, Professor: Peeves und Stinkbomben!", erklärte Ginny Weasley in einem Tonfall, den sie scheinbar für äußerst beschwichtigend hielt.

"Das, Miss Weasley, sind drei Worte, und nicht zwei, und außerdem ist das die dümmste Ausrede, die mir je untergekommen ist", zischte Severus.

"Und befriedigen Sie doch bitte meine Neugier und erklären Sie mir, warum es ein Bestandteil Ihres Spiels ist, Hauselfen im Spülwasser zu ertränken!", fauchte Severus und deutete mit einem anklagenden Finger auf Dobby, der neben dem Spülbecken auf dem Rücken lag und mit jedem Atemzug eine schillernde Luftblase mit einem leisen Pfeifton zum Leben erweckte.

"Nun ja, Professor", stammelte der jüngste männliche Weasleyspross, während er verzweifelt versuchte, einen ziemlich unhandlichen Gegenstand hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken und an seine Schwester weiterzugeben, "im Spiel kam eine - äh - Spielkarte vor mit dem - ähm - Namen _Böser Elf_. Dobby hat das - öhm - persönlich genommen und - öh - versucht, sich im Spülbecken zu ertränken ..."

"Das wäre dann die zweitdümmste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe. Und sie gibt auch keinerlei Aufschluss darüber, wieso Sie Ihrer Schwester gerade eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey zuschmuggeln!"  
_  
So sieht das also aus, wenn Weasleys Farbe bekennen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Dieser Rotton gehört ja verboten! Apropos verboten ... _

"Sie wissen alle, dass der Konsum von Alkohol hier an der Schule verboten ist. Sobald Albus wieder da ist, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie deswegen in hohem Bogen von der Schule fliegen!", sagte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

_Albus __Potter-ist-mir-heilig__ Dumbledore würde das leider natürlich nie zulassen. Schade eigentlich. Aber allein Potters Gesichtsausdruck war diese leere Drohung wert. Welch ein Genuss._

"Ähm, Professor?"

Irgendetwas zupfte an seinem rechten Ärmel. Als er sich umdrehte, blickte er direkt in die glänzenden Augen seiner nächtlichen Nemesis.

_Nun ja ... wenn ich ehrlich bin, beschränkt sich diese Nemesis nicht nur auf die Nacht ... Ähem ..._

"Professor, darf ich Ihnen einen Handel vorschlagen?", fragte Hermine Granger mit einem wissenden Lächeln. "Wir teilen unseren Feuerwhiskey mit Ihnen, dafür spielen Sie eine Runde mit uns und vergessen die Sache mit dem Schulverweis."

"Wirklich eine grandiose Idee, Miss Granger", kommentierte Severus bissig. "Können Sie mir auch sagen, warum ich den Feuerwhiskey nicht einfach konfiszieren sollte?"

Hermines freudig glänzende Augen sprachen Bände.

"Es ist doch Weihnachten, Professor. "

sSsSsSsSsSsS

_Heute ist ein furchtbarer Tag._

Stöhnend fuhr sich Severus mit der Hand durch das Haar.

_Aber jetzt hab ich es wenigstens semi-amtlich. Ich bin verrückt. Ich muss es sein, denn sonst hätte ich niemals zugestimmt, bei einem Spiel mitzumachen, in dem Harry Voldemort-war-gegen-mich-ein-Lamm Potter den _bösen Herrn und Meister _spielt. Ich hab sie wirklich nicht mehr alle. Bringt mich nach St. Mungos in die Geschlossene! Sofort!_

"Dhustadd, du bist ein vollkommener Idiot!", brüllte besagter Bösewicht gerade seinen Busenfreund Weasley an. "Mit der Hilfe von Zombies aus dem Magen eines fliegenden Drachen fliehen - so ein Schwachsinn! Dafür kassierst du deinen dritten bösen Blick!"

"Aber, aber, aber ...", stammelte Weasley. "Das heißt ja - ich bin raus aus dem Spiel. Och Harry, das ist aber gemein! Da spiel ich nicht mit!"

"Bruderherz, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist - du spielst überhaupt nicht mehr mit!", keifte seine Schwester.

"Ihr seid alle so gemein!" Wutentbrannt stiefelte Weasley aus der Küche und ließ die Tür mit lautem Krachen ins Schloss fallen.

_Ist es nicht wunderbar, was Alkohol alles mit den Menschen anstellt? Da wird Weasley tatsächlich zu einem giftigen Gartenzwerg. Kann sich nicht endlich die Erde unter mir öffnen und mich verschlingen? Jede Folter von Voldemort war da angenehmer. Und dann noch dieses dämliche Spiel. _Rigor Mortis _hört sich ja ganz interessant an - so lange man das Spiel nicht kennt. Aber in seinem Verblödungsgrad steht es _Activity _absolut nichts nach. Ich bin ein Tränkemeister, holt mich hier raus!_

In diesem Moment schob eine feminine Hand ein großes Glas mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit unter dem Vorhang seiner Haare hindurch. Er verfolgte den Arm, der zu der Hand gehörte, mit seinen Augen und blickte schließlich in das Gesicht von Hermine Granger, die ihn amüsiert anlächelte.

"Trinken Sie, Professor", meinte sie. "Deswegen sind Sie ja hier, und außerdem werden Sie es gebrauchen können."

_Gebrauchen? Wieso?_

Doch als er in das grinsende Gesicht von Harry Ich-quäle-gerne-Tränkemeister Potter sah, ahnte er den Grund.

"Nun, Kratiak", sprach Potter ihn mit einem wahnsinnigen Funkeln in seinen Augen an,"nachdem Dhustadd schon so kläglich versagt hat, kannst wenigstens du mir erklären, warum die Mumien das wasserlösliche Schwert aus der fliegenden Stadt gestohlen haben, und warum ihr unnütze und unfähige Goblins das nicht verhindert habt?"

Während Potters Grinsen mit jedem Wort breiter geworden war, hatte Severus' Gesicht den Ausdruck einer sauren Limette angenommen.

Er wollte schon zu einer ellenlangen Erläuterung ansetzen, warum der Gebrauch der Anrede "du" für einen Lehrer absolut unpassend war, als jemand seine Hand nahm und an das Whiskeyglas, das vor ihm stand, legte.

"Spielen Sie einfach mit, Professor", sagte Hermine, der die Hand gehörte, mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen trank Severus einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey, konzentrierte sich für einen kurzen Moment nur auf die brennende Flüssigkeit, die wohlig seine Kehle hinunterrann, und besah dann die drei Karten, die vor ihm lagen.

_Welchem Trottel ist nur dieses stupide Spiel eingefallen? 'Das mega-monströse Monster: Asche, die teuflische Dämonenkröte.' Oder diese Karte hier: 'Die boshaften Sukkuben: Rhyn und Lahr sind erotische Sukkuben im Dienst des höheren Dämons Ba'al.' Völlig blödsinnig._ _Was soll man mit so etwas nur anfangen?_

"Was ist, Kratiak?" fragte Harry Foltern-ist-mein-Hobby Potter, der scheinbar schon ungeduldig geworden war. "Bekomme ich von dir noch eine schlüssige Erklärung? Oder willst du Nichtsnutz wirklich einen bösen Blick erleiden?" Potters Finger spielten mit einer Karte, die, wie die Schüler ihm vorhin erklärt hatten, "Böser Blick" hieß.

"Natürlich nicht, mein Herr und Meister", sagte Severus mit seidiger Stimme. Dieser Tonfall war bei Voldemort auch immer gut angekommen, wieso sollte sie dann bei Harry Angsthase-ist-mein-zweiter-Vorname Potter seine Wirkung verfehlen? "Es fällt mir nur äußerst schwer, mich an diese eine Stunde an diesem besagten Tag zu erinnern, da ich mich damals im fröhlichen Dorf", Severus legte eine Karte mit diesem Aufdruck auf den Tisch, "aufgehalten habe, um Asche", eine weitere Spielkarte folgte, "dem mega-monströsen Monster, eine Falle zu stellen und für Euch als Trophäe zu fangen. Leider erlag ich dem zweifelhaften Charme der boshaften Sukkuben, die meine Sinne betörten und mich zu Eurem und meinem Missfallen von meiner Mission ablenkten." Er legte mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung eine Karte auf den Tisch, auf der zwei Hände nach links und nach rechts deuteten." Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Euch Eure rechte Hand Oenuwi das Verschwinden des wasserlöslichen Schwerts viel besser erklären kann als ich."

_So. Das sollte sie erst mal für einige Zeit ruhigstellen._

Leider waren die Gryffindors schon viel zu angetrunken, um auf seine Spionstimme auch nur im entferntesten zu reagieren. Seine - _Verflucht!_ - Hermine deutete auf zwei Kartenstapel, von denen er scheinbar Karten nachziehen sollte, und Ginny Weasly, die den Goblin-Namen Oenuwi erhalten hatte, kicherte nur vor sich hin und wandte sich an den bösen Herrn und Meister.

"Herr, zeugt diese Erklärung nicht einmal wieder von der Unfähigkeit Eures Dieners Kratiak? Anstatt Euer Schwert zu bewachen, vergnügt er sich mit diesen stupiden Sukkuben und stellt diesem gefräßigen Monster Asche nach, das nichts anders kann als nur ständig unanständige Sätze zu murmeln wie 'Wenn du es nicht richtig kannst, dann lass es bleiben, aber hör ja nicht auf!' Sehr verstörend, wenn Ihr mich fragt." Sie kicherte wieder und sprach mit einem freudigen Quietschen weiter. "Aaaaaaaber, Herr, ich weiß, worauf diese bösartigen, diebischen Mumien wirklich aus waren."

"Ach ja?", sagte Potter gedehnt. "Und das wäre, Oenuwi?"

Gerade in dem Moment, als die junge Weasley eine weitere Karte auf den Tisch legen wollte, kam von seiner rechten Seite eine Karte Richtung Tischmitte geschossen.

"Oenuwi hat, wie üblich, keine Ahnung," verkündete seine - _Verdammt!_ - Hermine lautstark. "Diese Mumien waren weder bösartig noch diebisch! Sie waren verzweifelt!"

Weiter kam sie jedoch nicht, weil Potter die junge Frau mit einem abschätzenden Blick taxierte. "Es ist nicht nett, seine Mit-Goblins zu unterbrechen, Lerari", sagte er dann. Er nahm eine der drei Karten, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen, und hielt sie hoch. "Für dieses ungebührliche Verhalten kassierst du deinen ersten bösen Blick!"

Die junge Löwin schnappte empört nach Luft, doch statt einer schnippischen Antwort leerte sie ihr noch halbvolles Whiskeyglas mit einem Zug.

"Nun, Oenuwi", sagte Potter. "Was wollten die Mumien aus meinen Besitztümern stehlen?"

Die junge Weasley warf mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen eine Karte auf den Tisch und verkündete stolz: "Euer Gold, mein Herr und Meister!"

_Das ist wieder mal typisch. Alle Weasleys denken immer nur ans liebe Geld und Gold. Wenn die wüssten, wie ähnlich sie den Malfoys sind ..._

"Da wage ich zu widersprechen, edler Herr und Meister", kam ein Einwand von Severus' rechter Seite. Seine - _Nein!_ - Hermine legte wieder eine Karte ab und unterbrach damit Weasleys Redestrom. "Hinter Gold wären die diebischen Mumien her gewesen. Das ist doch lächerlich. Das wahre Opfer, so hat es mir das stöhnende Buch prophezeit, war der Schlüssel!" Diese Karte landete alkoholbedingt mit zu viel Schwung auf dem Tisch und rutschte geradewegs in den Schoß des Tränkemeisters.

Der zog sofort überrascht seine berüchtigte Augenbraue hoch.

_Sieh mal einer an. Meine - _Aus! Schluss! _- Hermine versucht doch nicht etwa, mit mir zu flirten?_

Besagte Hermine errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen, ließ sich aber nicht von ihrer Geschichte abbringen.

"Die Mumien sind mit dem gestohlenen Schlüssel in den dunklen Wald verschwunden. Doch in diesen Gefilde kennt sich mein Freund Kratiak weit besser aus als meine Wenigkeit." Mit einem fast schon schadenfrohen Grinsen legte sie - dieses Mal viel vorsichtiger - eine Weiter-Karte vor Severus ab, bevor sie sich einen herzhaften Schluck direkt aus der Feuerwhiskeyflasche genehmigte.

_Meine - _Bei Merlins Eiern! _- Hermine muss sich wohl Mut antrinken. Mal schauen, ob wir sie aus der Reserve locken können. Hihihihi .... Jetzt fang ich schon an, innerlich zu kichern! Verfluchter Alkohol!_

"Liebste Lerari", Hermine verschluckte sich bei Severus Worten heftig am Feuerwhiskey, "du hast vollkommen recht, der dunkle Wald wie auch der dunkle Kerker sind meine Spezialität. Doch tobt in mir alter Vogelscheuche ein stiller Sturm, seit ich das Meer der Spiele durchqueren musste und dabei einen knisternden Kuss stehlen konnte."

Seine - _Ach Sev, alter Schwerenöter ..._ - Hermine schluckte hörbar, setzte dann aber tapfer zu einer Antwort an.

"Ich muss gestehen, anfangs sah ich diese ausweglose Situation nur als Scherz eines kosmischen Kobolds." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie nervös mit der Spielkarte spielte, die sie noch in der Hand hielt. Letztendlich schien sie einen Entschluss zu fassen, setzte sich kerzengerade hin und sprach weiter. "Doch, mein lieber Kratiak, muss ich ebenso gestehen, dass ich Gefallen am Hexer aus dem Osten gefunden habe." Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie und sah dann mit einem schüchternen Lächeln zu Severus hoch.

Severus biss sich heftig auf die Zunge, damit er die junge Frau neben sich nicht wie ein unreifer Teenager ungläubig anstarrte.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Sev! Denk an dein Image!_

Er rettete sich, in dem er drei neue Karten nachzog und sich dahinter versteckte. Nach einem Räuspern griff er Hermines Vorgabe auf.

"Am Anfang war die Furcht vor dem senilen Greis", flüsterte Severus. "Zeitweise glaubte ich auch, dass das süffige Zwergenbier die Schuld daran trug, dass Hirn und Herz vernebelt verharrten." Er schüttelte mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln den Kopf und versuchte, Hermines Blick mit seinem einzufangen. "Und doch hielt sie mich gefangen - die exotische Schönheit, die ich dieses eine Mal spüren und genießen durfte."

"Und doch blieb sie unerreichbar, wie der Inhalt einer Kiste, deren Schlüssel man nicht besitzt", wisperte Hermine. Severus wäre beinahe wie eine schreckhafte Jungfer panisch von seinem Stuhl hochgesprungen, als die Gryffindor unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand griff und sie einmal kurz, aber fest drückte.

"Es fühlte sich an wie ein zerbrochener Dolch, der einem mit rasender Wut in das Herz gestoßen wurde und selbiges ohne Mitleid entzwei geschnitten hat. Da war sie, direkt vor meinen Augen, meine Königin des Sabbath ..."

"... die wie eine schlafende Prinzessin nur darauf wartete, dass endlich ihr strahlender Held erschien und sie mitriss in das Abenteuer des Lebens!"

_So, mehr Überzeugungsarbeit braucht es für mich nicht. Den Rest setzen wir ohne Publikum fort._

Das war auch der Moment, in dem ihm die beiden anderen Gryffindors wieder einfielen, mit denen sie ja eigentlich das Spiel begonnen hatten. Mit einem Räuspern drehte er sich zu Potter samt weiblichem Anhang um und wollte schon zu einer gekonnten Schimpf- und Drohtirade ansetzen, doch ein Blick auf die weit aufgerissenen Augen und Münder der beiden Gryffindors zeigte ihm, dass das überhaupt nicht nötig war, da sie von dem Schauspiel wie gelähmt waren.

"Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass ich mich verabschiede", sagte Severus mit seidenweicher Stimme. Als das bei Potter und Weasley zu keinerlei Reaktion führte, stand er mit einem Augenrollen auf und reichte der jungen Frau neben ihm seine Hand.

Zu seiner Überraschung ergriff seine - _Ja! _- Hermine seine Hand ohne Zögern und ließ sich von ihm bereitwillig zur Küche hinausziehen.

_Das wird eine wunderbare Nacht!_


End file.
